


Bottom of the Morning To You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Incest, Joking Around, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, implied bottom!sam, smut talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s just another day for the four. But it’s also Sunday, so there’s a new ‘Bottom of the Week’.





	Bottom of the Morning To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieflyMaximumPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/gifts).



> IT’S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE FICMAS, ON LUCI’S BLOG. Okay. Enough jokes and parodies. (Never). THIS FICMAS FIC IS FOR THE GORGEOUS AND TALENTED @brieflymaximumprincess. 
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas.

Being the first one awake, especially with an insistent bladder and three other people in the same bed as you, is never fun, and yet, that’s  _ exactly  _ how Dean Winchester found himself that morning. 

He looked to see who he was sandwiched between, noting it was Sam and Lucifer. He slowly extricated himself from Lucifer first, who merely grumbled once Dean was free and rolled over to clutch at Michael. Smiling, Dean worked on freeing himself from his long-limbed brother, who seemed to have inherited some octopi abilities. Dean finally managed to do so by sliding the pillow he was sleeping on into Sam’s searching hands. 

He waddled to the bathroom and took care of business before deciding to get up and start the day. 

He was in the kitchen, making breakfast when Lucifer stumbled in sleepily. Even after years of trying to adapt to a more “normal” human sleeping schedule, Lucifer’s sleep cycle seemed to be on par with what it would’ve been when he was heralding the morning. 

“Mm, good morning,” Dean said, leaning in for a kiss with the former Devil. 

Lucifer’s lips graced his lightly before he pressed himself behind Dean and watched him make an omelette. “Hi,” he mumbled. “Is coffee being made?” 

“It sure is,” Dean smiled. “Help yourself, what all do you want in your omelette?” 

“Ham, extra cheese, green onions, bell peppers, please,” Lucifer said, kissing just under Dean’s ear before slowly withdrawing. 

“Sam and Mike still sleeping?” he asked. 

Lucifer nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee and topped off Dean’s. “Yeah. Took me forever to get out of their grasp, but when I left, Mikey had Sammy curled up into a ball and was being the big spoon.” Lucifer smiled warmly at the memory of the sight. “Beers on me that Sam’s going to be the last to wake up.” 

“You’re on,” Dean said, setting his omelette aside and beginning to work on Lucifer’s. 

Neither of them won, because just as Dean was sliding an omelette onto Lucifer’s plate, Sam and Michael appeared, hand in hand and bleary eyed. 

“Good morning sleeping beauties,” Dean teased, coming over and kissing them softly. “Sleep well?” 

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, kissing Dean back. “Fairly well. Bed gets cold when there’s only two people in it, even if one of them is a human furnace.” 

Sam smiled sleepily and nuzzled into Dean. 

“Heya, champ,” Dean chuckled, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I’m making omelettes for breakfast. What do you two want in yours?” 

“Make mine veggie, please,” Sam mumbled. “Onion, green peppers, red peppers, yellow peppers, green onions, and cheese.” 

“Okay, vegetarian for Sam. What about you, Mike?” Dean asked. 

Michael hummed in thought as he made his way to the coffee pot. “Ham, sausage, cheese, onions, extra cheese.”

“You got it,” Dean smiled, smacking Michael’s ass playfully. The oldest gave a shout, and everyone laughed as Michael threw Dean a filthy look. 

“ _ Dean, _ ” he admonished. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Dean said, casting his eyes down to the curve of Michael’s ass with a smirk. “It’s a very nice ass, and asses are made for spanking.” 

“Especially yours,” Sam teased, smacking his older brother’s ass before joining Michael at the coffee pot with a laugh. 

“I’ll put ham in your omelette,” Dean threatened. It was an empty threat.

Sam snorted and slid onto Lucifer’s lap. “I got all the ham I wanted last night. And sausage.” 

Lucifer choked on his omelette and Michael thwacked his back. “ _ Sam, _ ” the younger archangel managed to cough out.

Sam flushed and shrugged while Dean roared with laughter. 

Michael had a thoughtful look on his face, meanwhile. “What’s the ham in this scenario?” he asked.

“The ass,” Lucifer said, reaching around Michael and squeezing his older brother’s ass. The viceroy of Heaven gave an undignified shriek and proceeded to bat at his brother’s face. 

“Sam, off Satan’s lap if you want to eat,” Dean said, setting a plate down in Sam’s usual place at the table. “And there’s going to be no asseating before everyone’s had their breakfast. We are  _ not  _ having a repeat of last week when all we did was fuck like rabbits and sustained off of the Cliff bars Sammy keeps in the nightstands for the long scenes.” 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer’s nose and Michael’s cheek before sliding into his own seat as Dean sashayed back to the stove. 

Michael stepped behind Dean and kissed his neck. “Love you, Dean,” he murmured. 

“Love you too, Mike,” Dean smiled, turning his head to kiss Michael softly. “Did you sleep well enough last night? I know your molt is coming up.” 

Michael nodded. “Luci massaged my wings before we fell asleep last night. It’ll be an easier molt, now that I’m in a nest.” 

Dean nodded, before handing Michael his omelette and kissed the tip of his nose. “Go eat, Sir.” 

Michael’s eyes darkened and he kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Good, pet,” he murmured. 

Dean felt his knees knock together before he fixed himself up and grabbed his now somewhat cold omelette before sitting down, smiling and laughing with his family. 

Maybe this was a messed up way to stop the Apocalypse, but Dean couldn’t help but think that it might work after Gabriel had said ‘as it is in Heaven, so shall it be on Earth’. He just didn’t think that he’d end up with his brother and two archangels as his lovers, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“So what are everyone’s plans for the day?” he asked as he dived in. 

“Destroying Sam’s ass,” Lucifer announced. 

Sam blushed bright red. “ _ Lucifer. _ ” 

“It’s your turn!” Lucifer defended himself. 

Michael cocked his head to the side. “It’s Sam’s turn to be the Bottom of the Week?” 

Dean checked the calendar on the fridge and grinned. “Sure is, and it starts today. It’s Sunday.” 

“Who’s turn is it next week?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“Mine,” Dean shrugged. 

Sam groaned. 

“It doesn’t start until after breakfast,” Michael soothed, smirking. “Besides, I know you love it when I prep you for Lucifer.” 

It was Dean’s turn to groan, but for an entirely different reason as he shifted in his sweatpants. 

“I do,” Sam agreed, reaching across the table for Michael’s hand. “Can we use the thick black plug? The tailfuck made me worried the last time.” 

“Sure,” Michael smiled. “Just gives me the opportunity to put that beautiful mouth to good use.” 

“Can we table this conversation for now?” Dean asked plaintively. “My dick could cut a diamond.” 

Lucifer’s eyes glittered wickedly, his fingers raising up to snap.

“ _ No! _ ” Michael and Sam said in unison. 

“We’re not going to test that claim,” Michael added. 

Lucifer pouted. “You’re no fun,” he muttered. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

This week was promising to be interesting. Neither Sam nor Michael were used to giving up control, which always made it when either of them were the ‘Bottom of the Week’, which Dean has considered to renaming to ‘Sub of the Week’ a lot more fun. 

He spent the rest of breakfast listening to his lovers banter with each other, playing footsie underneath the table with Michael and wondering what he should do to his baby brother.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
